Strangely not forgotten
by lightskin
Summary: Aang is thinking of that moment in that cave. Katara seems like she forgot what happened there. Just read it! Kataang!


He was thinking of that moment; that particularly moment, when they were leaning close to each other in the dark, and how his lips touched hers softly. Sure it was a quite short kiss but Aang surely loved it. He was surprised that she was the one who suggested the kiss. Aang couldn't think of any other answer than "of course!" but he was afraid of showing his feelings that said the wrong thing. And it really a very wrong thing to say to a girl. Katara's feelings were hurt at that time but they had to do something to get out of there so they did what they had to do.

Back to Aang's thoughts, "I can't believe we actually kissed" when he saw Katara coming towards him. He was standing in front of Appa. She stop in front of Aang and said "Hey Aang, what are you doing" "Uuuum, well I was thinking of… that waterbending move you taught me the other day" he lied. She then said "Oh, you want me to show it to you again" "Yes, I kinda forgot it" he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking of. They went to the river so they could waterbend there. When they got there Katara took her water tribe clothes to just stay in her swim outfit and as soon as she was doing that Aang had his eyes concentrated in Katara. He couldn't help but admire her beauty of her bare tummy. When she finished she turned to Aang and he immediately turn to another part blushing madly. Katara said "You're not going to take your shirt off?" he stunned at this but he realized this was waterbending training but although that, he was still nervous. He took his shirt off and entered the water with Katara.

It seems that Katara has forgotten about what happened in the caves. **(But things are not what they seem to be. XD)**. When she started to teach Aang that move again, this time was really paying attention to her moves but he wasn't looking at the water moves. She finished but he was clueless of what to do so Katara came towards him and did almost the exact thing as she did that day. The only thing she changed was that she was moving one of Aang's arms in the right position and with the other waterbending the water. Aang's face was blushing furiously when she do that. She stayed there until Aang could mastered it. He was so tense at that moment; feeling her body close to his, touching his arm with a firmly but soft position, he was melting at her touch.

When they finally finished, Katara was putting her clothes on and while she was brushing her hair she peek an eye on Aang to see him looking at her. Katara blushed how he was looking at her and that made her blush even more. He saw Katara brushing her hair so carefully and to see her long hair falling like that, it just made her look more beautiful. When she finished brushing it she turned away to see Aang without his shirt. "Come on Aang, let's go back to camp, hurry up" she shouted. Aang heard this and quickly put his shirt on. "Katara, wait…" she turn around to see Aang looking at the water. She walked towards him and said "What is it, Aang?" "I just…" Katara looked at him with concerned and said "You know you can tell me anything Aang" "I know… well… what if I told you if there was a boy that likes this girl but, he is not sure how to tell her how he feels and if she would have the same feelings for him, I mean, what would you do?

Katara was surprised of what Aang said. She totally understand what he was talking about so she blushed and said "Well, I think he if he likes her so much then he could tell her the way he feels and I'm pretty sure she would do the same" Aang smiled at this and said "Really?, so…" he was walking towards Katara, "what if this boy planned to do something instead of telling her" "like what?" Aang extended his arms and gave her a big hug, "something like this" said Aang. She was blushing madly at his embraced. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Katara was still blushing, seeing his gray and calm eyes. She was really happy she was the girl Aang was talking about so she said "I think she would be very happy for that… but you know what would make her fall in love with him instantly?" Aang then said "What?" Katara leaned closer to Aang kissed him softly on the lips and stayed there for a few seconds and then pulled away. Aang was with eyes closed and his mouth a little bit open but suddenly he shook his head and smiled "Oh that would make her fall in love with him instantly?", "Yes", so Aang leaned in close to Katara and gave her a kiss in which Katara respond. It was a simple kiss and when they pulled apart Aang said, "Katara, I love you", she was so happy for this, "I love you too".

They looked at each other. Aang took her hand and started to walk towards the camp. Now Katara always blushed everytime Aang stared at her. It seems now that Katara didn't forget what happened in the caves since that moment.


End file.
